


The world he made me see

by BucketLover



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't really know how this site works, M/M, My First Fanfic, Older OtaYuri, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: One can see colors only in places their soulmate has been to or touched.Otabek Altin has never seen anything other than black and white. After a while he started to believe he doesn't have a Soulmate. But when he finds a job abroad his life will change forever.





	The world he made me see

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please tell me what you think. Should I write more, or give up? I am trying to improve my writing, so suggestions and criticism is welcome.

Otabek has only seen the world in black and white ever since he was born. As he grew old, he watched everyone as they met their soulmates and started telling him about how beautiful the green of the trees is, how calming the blue of the sky...

Everyone wished him luck in finding his special one, but he has never seen anything other than black, white and gray. By the age of 18 he started to believe he didn't have a soulmate. Something like that wasn't unheard of, just rare.

He was 20 now. He worked as a DJ in various clubs in Kazakhstan. He felt like that wasn't enough for him, and since he wasn't bound by anything in his home country, he thought about moving several times. But the question was: Where? 

One day, by chance, or maybe fate, he met an old friend of his by the name of Temir. It's been a while since they last talked, so they decided to catch up. 

"So you became a DJ, huh?" Temir wasn't surprised. Otabek was the one mixing the music at all the parties he went to. In highschool, music was the only thing he talked about. 

"Yeah... I just wish I could go somewhere else for a change. I am kind of bored of the same places and people." Otabek said while sipping his coffee, quietly. 

"So you'd like to move? A friend of mine is thinking of opening a club in Russia. He asked me if I know someone who is willing to help him. What do you say?" 

"Russia? Really? I might think about it." Otabek said as he was handed a business card from Temir. 

"If you make up your mind call this number. We'll go there together. I don't think I mentioned this, but I moved to Saint Petersburg to live with my girlfriend." Temir was way to excited about this trip while Otabek didn't even know what to think of it. 

A few days after the meeting, Otabek found himself at the airport, ready to meet with Temir. He decided that this was his best shot at a more interesting life. Temir seemed really excited about his decision. Talking non-stop about all the things they will see in Saint Petersburg, all the interesting people and his girlfriend.

"You are not going to believe how amazing she is! Her cooking is the best. Especially when she bakes something. Her pies are so sweet! Not sweeter than her, though... Have I told you how beautiful she is?" 

"Several times." Answered Otabek in a really bored voice.

Otabek was really annoyed that Temir didn't shut up about her, not even for a second. He was sure that the people who were sitting close to them during the flight thought the same. 

After a few hours of torture, the trip was over and they arrived in Saint Petersburg. The airport was big. He was sure that if he was alone he would get lost. As he was walking around the airport he noticed how a few places, like the main hallway had some shades of white he didn't recognize. It looked brighter. But he decided he was just tired and a little bit of sleep would bring him back to normal. 

When they left the airport, it was pretty late so Temir offered to bring Otabek to his place for the night. He happily agreed. They were at Temir's apartment in no time. Him and his girlfriend were really nice to him,  but he felt like a third wheel. Otabek decided to get a place of his own as soon as possible. 

During the night, Otabek couldn't stop thinking about something he saw in a park they passed by. The grass, wasn't black, and the ice-cream truck had different colors on it, too. When he first saw all that he was so shocked he stopped mid-sentence. Temir was worried but shrugged it off when Otabek told him to. 

Was it possible that his soulmate has been living in another country this whole time? Otabek was sure he didn't have one, but what he saw today contradicts that. He had a really hard time falling asleep but he did so, eventually. He promised himself to try and look for his soulmate. Finding them could sound impossible with so many people in this big city, but they would meet sooner or later. He wanted to make it sooner. 

The next morning was a blur for him. He recalled Temir asking him where was he going in such a rush, but he doesn't remember what he answered or if he did for that matter. His soulmate was in the same city as him, he wouldn't pass this chance. 

First, he went to get his motorcycle which he sent to Russia a few days before. He got a map and went to the center of the city.

From there he decided to follow the colors to one of the residential areas that they led to. His plan was to go to all the places his soulmate has been to and try to find them. He didn't really thought it through, but he knew that if he followed the colors he would find them. 

He walked through parks and stores and between flats but he didn't manage to find them. Otabek was about to give up for the day. 

"I should probably return to Temir and give him a good explanation about what happened this morning... I will try again tomorrow." Said Otabek to himself as he was already thinking of a better way to find his soulmate. 

As he returned to his motorcycle, with his head full of thoughts, he bumped into someone, by accident. He quickly apologized and noticed that the person dropped his phone. 

When he reached after it, his hand touched the person's and when he looked up pools of greens and blue were looking back into his own eyes. That was when Otabek realized that the world around him had color. 

The stranger looked right back at him, surprise written all over his face. The phone lay forgotten on the asphalt as the two started at each other. Otabek's soulmate had beautiful, chin-lenght, blond hair. His eyes, that were somehow both blue and green, were framed by long eyelashes. Otabek has never seen someone so beautiful. 

Otabek didn't say anything, as he didn't know how to speak to the teen who appeared before him. The stranger told him something, but he was too lost to understand. 

"Hello..." Said Otabek awkwardly in Russian, hoping his pronunciation was right. To his surprise the Russian laughed.

"So you are not from around here? I am not surprised. It took you long enough to find me. My name is Yuratchka Plisetsky." Otabek got lost for a second before he talked, too.

"Otabek Altin..." This wasn't like him. He was usually really confident, but now he almost choked while saying his own name. 

Silence befell them, again. All they could do was look at each other. Otabek was the first to make a step forward and shorten the distance between them. He secretly hoped for this moment his whole life, not that he would ever admit that, and now he didn't know what to do. Otabek's hand found itself on Yuratchka's cheek. A short and innocent kiss followed shortly after. 

"How about we get something to drink, Yura?" Otabek suggested as he started walking to his motorcycle. Yura smiled at the nickname and followed after. 

"Sure thing, Beka!" 

Otabek's life was full of color every day since then. He realized that it wasn't the color that everyone was so enhanced by, it was the person that they had by their side. He could never be happier, with the world he showed him. Moving to Russia was the best decision he has ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
